Only By Chance
by MadamGrandAdmiral
Summary: AU- What if Gouzaburo had never gone to the orphanage and adopted Seto and Mokuba? The Ending ;Optimism for their future together!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. I own the plot, nothing more.

AU: Just a consideration of what could have been...

Compassion

"Mokuba, there's someone to see you."

The care worker walked out into the quad playground, looking around for the messy haired child she knew always played out here with his elder brother. She just didn't understand why the two brothers hadn't yet been adopted; the orphanage received no end of offers for Seto, but they weren't as excited about taking his younger brother as well, who, although intelligent, would forever walk in his brother's shadow.

Mokuba was a lovely child; if a little prone to excitement and the odd show of misbehaviour, but it was only ever in good jest. There was nothing malicious about him. He was very sweet, which sometimes led to the other boys being a little cruel; lucky his big brother was always there to look out for him.

Seto, however...she didn't understand why she felt uncomfortable about the coldly passive boy...maybe it was his unswayable attitude of devotion and love to his younger brother but...there was definitely something creepy about him.

The person who wanted to speak to the boy had enquired about adopting several years ago...but unfortunately, after detailed discussion with him and his fiancé, they hadn't returned to the orphanage with their decision of which child...although she did believe that as he had now returned, several years later, without the woman, something had happened to her. So sad, they seemed so very much in love, as well... Such a shame, for they were both so young too...perhaps a personal tragedy has made him realise that he could make a difference to the life of an underprivileged child...

Mokuba ran forwards happily, and stood before her, a huge grin on his face as she looked despairingly at him. Knees caked in mud, fingernails dirty and clothes messy and untucked, she bent down, trying to at least prevent an accident by doing up his trainer shoelaces...

"There's a man to see you today, Mokuba, isn't that great? So you have to be well-behaved and show him your best behaviour...." He looked even happier at this; no one had ever come to look at him first, all eyes had been on Seto....

"Wow! Someone who wants to see me first?" he babbled happily. "Will he want to take Seto, too?" he looked at her imploringly; saw her neutral expression, and his face fell. "The record says we can't be split up...our mother told us to stay together..."

She sighed. This constantly was bought up. There was remarkable love between the two but...after been in the orphanage for so long, she had pressure to move the two on...apart, if necessary...harsh, but she had to follow her superiors, and they wanted the two boys out.

"Mokuba, the thing is, no one can take the two of you...if it comes down to it, you may be separated...in the worse case scenario, that is." She smiled warmly, noticing the cold gaze Seto had fixed her with from across the child-safe area, sitting next to the small fountain, a book on his lap. She blinked, and the brunette was smiling and waving at Mokuba, calling out good luck for him. Maybe she was paranoid...

"Mr Crawford, this is Mokuba."

Mokuba was afraid; afraid, but excited. This could be it! Maybe he could persuade this man into taking him and Seto away...and Seto would be happy, because they could be together without all the other kids who didn't understand their closeness...

"Hello, Mokuba. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." A hand was offered to him; Mokuba looked at it, and noticed the fragment of lace that hung out of his red cuff. Biting his lip so as not to laugh aloud, Mokuba took it. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Err...Hello, sir. I didn't know that anyone wanted to adopt me at all, everyone prefers my brother..."

The man smirked and smiled kindly down at the short boy. The care worker waved her hand to indicate that they could sit down, and Mokuba threw himself into the bouncy chair, curious to this man. Lace, isn't that really girly? A red suit, he must be rich, you don't see many in those things...and he's quite pale, considering its Japan...

"Mr. Crawford has shown interest in a male child who's of a happy temperament. Of all the children here, I think Mokuba is the one who fits your description. He's been here for quite a while, and most people who adopt want children who are most likely to fit in with other children they have...." The dark haired woman ruffled through her papers, eyes darting over the notes she'd made upon them, glancing between Mokuba and the gentleman gazing, with a smile on his face, at the small one. "Because of all the checks we performed several years ago it makes the whole process easier, it just requires a call to check you have nothing added to your criminal record since I last checked. Obviously, Mokuba's safety is what I care about, and I couldn't allow him to move in with someone who may not treat him well..."

"Of course you can't." He shook his silver head, nodding in agreement. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Mokuba looked between the two, shock coursing through him. This was going way too fast!

"You mean I'm going today? That soon?" He said, voice a little hysterical, jumping up. His care worker looked surprised, Mr Crawford just smiled. This couldn't happen! What about Seto? This was a wonderful opportunity to leave...but he wouldn't just abandon Seto, as Seto had stuck by him, he would to Seto...

"Not at all. It will take a little longer than that, but, yes, rather soon, you'll be adopted. Is there a problem?"

"Mokuba just gets a little hysterical from time to time, as you can understand..." the worker apologised, glancing coldly at Mokuba.

"Yes! I mean, I'm happy you want to adopt me...but I can't go...I can't leave Seto...."

"Mokuba, your brother can't be with you always, sooner or later, you'll have to let him go. And Mr Crawford only wants one child...You should be grateful it's you..." Mokuba looked as if he was going to burst into tears, and ran out the room, casting one final glance at his escape, the one who wanted so much to adopt him... and then he was gone.

There was a silence between Pegasus and the woman, as she strived to find a way to apologise...

"I'm very sorry, it's just he and his brother..."

"Its alright...I didn't realise he had a brother...Is he older or younger?" he looked thoughtful. "I suppose, if it would make Mokuba happy, I could consider taking them both..."

"That...is incredibly kind, but is it possible for you to look after the two of them? Seto can be...rather difficult at times..." She looked wonderingly at him. It took so many people a lot of time to just adopt one, and to commit to them...and here he was, on little more than a whim, deciding to taking in the two brothers. Remarkable! "Of course, it'll mean a little more paper work for you to fill in..."

"When could they come home with me? Just so I know..." He pulled a fountain pen out his pocket and took the papers offered to him and began to read through them.

"Well...you'll have to meet with them again some time, outside of the orphanage...then I'll consult with them and see if they like you enough. I'll discuss it with you, double check you r record and the living arrangements, and then it'll be official once the papers go through. I'd say about 3 weeks at the most."

He smiled, finished signing the end of the paper with a loopy signature and handed them back.

"Excellent."

This was intended as a one-shot, but if you would like to see more, please leave a review. Suggestions are appreciated too; I considering making it yaoi. Does anyone agree?


	2. Bad Moves

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Never have, and never will.

And here's the update; hope you all like...

Chapter Two

Seto and Mokuba sat outside the office of the social worker, dressed in coats and scarves. Two weeks had passed since Mr. Crawford had met Mokuba, and 10 days since Seto had been introduced to Pegasus. Not a great deal was said, as both seemed to be sizing the other up. Seto was extremely distrustful of any adult that could even possibly come between him and his brother. Pegasus however was more apprehensive of having to look after a serious, intelligent boy of 10 who was infamously renowned for his sharp tongue.

However Seto had agreed to another meeting, as had Pegasus, who, after initial nervousness, seemed a great deal more relaxed. There was at least a degree of respect between them, and that was more than enough to persuade the social worker that Seto and Mokuba would be perfect for Pegasus.

Mokuba was excitedly fidgeting, gabbling happily and hanging off Seto's arm. Seto was glad to see his brother so happy, and yet anxious. They were 'been taken out' today by their new father, and Seto was concerned as to what exactly this would entail. Perhaps a museum or seeing a movie. But the idea of spending time with a man desperate for their affection was something Seto was dreading.

It wasn't that he wasn't grateful or glad to finally be leaving the orphanage; he was just...cautious. They'd been shown Mr. Crawford's record, and discovered he was incredibly wealthy and married. So why did he want to adopt the pair of them?

Seto's reverie was broken by Mokuba asking what they would do. Seto shrugged; so long as it wasn't introductions to grandparents he'd tolerated the enthusiastic man that they would soon have to call father.

"Seto, are you afraid? Only you seem...quiet." Mokuba offered. "It's alright; I'm scared too, but you're with me, so I know nothing can happen to me. Don't be afraid of Mr. Crawford, he's like a child himself."

"I'm just being cautious, Mokuba. You're trusting, but I am not. Please forgive my manners." Mokuba and Seto looked at each other before Seto embraced him closely, snuggling his head into Mokuba's wild spiky mane.

They were interrupted by the car pulling up outside; Mokuba, still being too short to see out of it, stood upon the cushions on the chair to watch their new father emerge from the car, the door being held open by a bulky security official in a suit.

"Come on now, boys, it's time to go." The smiling social worker came out her office, leading the two boys towards the entrance hall. She readjusted Mokuba's hat, the bobble falling limply to one side, looking rather bedraggled and lifeless. Seto felt a little ashamed, dressed as they were, being taken out by their new father. What if he saw them like this and changed his mind?

"Good morning, Seto, Mokuba. Are you ready to go out? He smiled widely, the stony faced security guard appearing at his side. Mokuba happily giggled, Seto merely nodded.

Pegasus clapped his hands together as Mokuba's new jacket was finished, the tailor stepping away as the fidgeting boy clambered off the stool and twirled around. Seto watched as Pegasus embraced Mokuba, pulling him close and ruffling his hair in an affectionate way.

Their Father had revealed that they were now free of the orphanage; Seto had believed it was just a trip out, but no. He watched as the social worker piled their bags into the boot of the limo and waved them goodbye. Mokuba grinned at all the others, watching gob smacked as the two unlucky brothers were whisked away.

He was glad to be escaping them. Glad to be getting away to a life that would promise so much...but why had it happened so fast? He couldn't help but feel like a tag-along, the one who was dogging Pegasus and Mokuba's legs. He wasn't jealous of Mokuba, but why was it not he who got some attention?

Pegasus had taken them to their new home, well, city residence. It was huge, filled with expensive paintings and richly decorated. They'd been allowed to share a room of have their own, and allowed to buy whatever they wanted to make it theirs. Pegasus had been disgusted at their lack of clothing, and so here they where, having them fitted in the sitting room of the house.

Seto was a little concerned at Pegasus's clingy nature; he did not seem to be able to go a minute without messing with Mokuba's hair or tucking his shirt in...it worried Seto, and he wasn't certain why. Face it, Seto; you're jealous of Mokuba and his new attention. Seto hung his head, fully aware that the little voice in his head was speaking the truth.

"Don't you look a picture, Mokuba? Why, you look so cute I could just..." He leaned down, pinched Mokuba's cheeks and kissed his forehead. Mokuba laughed and hugged him back. Seto watched apprehensively as Pegasus's hand slipped down Mokuba's back and rested on his rear.

"Don't do that! He doesn't like you touching him like that!" Seto shouted. Everyone looked up at Pegasus and Mokuba, who both looked surprised. "What are you? A child molester or something?"

Mokuba slid out of Pegasus' arms as the elder man moved towards Seto, a shocked look upon his face.

"Seto, what's wrong? I was only hugging your bro-"

"You had your hand in an add place for such an innocent hug, Mr. Crawford!" Seto spat, accusing wildly. The passive security guard in the corner, the tailor, and Mokuba himself were all looking almost appalled at Seto's accusations, staring at him as if he was mad. "What? So you all think it's right for them to be so matey after knowing each other for such a small amount of time?"

"Seto, it's alright...It was only a hug. Just like you always gave me, a hug..." Mokuba reached out and grabbed Seto's hand, holding it to his face like he always did. Seto's eyes filed with tears and he snatched it back, backing away from Mokuba.

"Like I gave you? Aren't I good enough now, Mokuba?" Seto turned on his heel and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

He didn't stop until he got to his room, flinging himself down onto the mattress. He hated crying, he hated to be seen to e weak; but he hated being so cruel to his innocent baby brother more than anything.

That's all folks! Don't forget to leave a review, hope you like it! And because of all the uproar, I promise no yaoi! Ta-ta for now! Thank you for all your reviews, they're much appreciated!

Flowering Wolfsbane


	3. Inner Workings

Disclaimer: I own merely the plot, and nothing else yet.

We have plot in this chapter! I have developed this into an interesting idea...as always, comments and suggestions are welcomed.

Dedicated to Matt. Because he's there for me. Besides knowing me for 2 months, he's a great mate and a lot of fun. And smarter than me, scarily enough

Chapter Three: Inner Workings

Pegasus sat back in his chair and sighed. Mokuba's tears had been difficult to stop, and Seto had refused to come down for dinner. Items had been thrown around within their room, and when finally the young one had fallen asleep, the damage had to be accessed.

Mokuba had been put to sleep in another room, but only after several hours of tears and falling into his dreams against Pegasus' shoulder. Though hurt by Seto's outburst, he could not help but feel attachments been made to Mokuba, who slept so peacefully he looked angelic.

What had fuelled that rather spontaneous outcry was a mystery- yes; he'd embraced Mokuba, but never with the intent of which he was accused of. The image of the red faced, so confident Seto glaring hatefully at him resounded within his memory. How did a child of 10 even now about such terrible things?

Again he sighed, reaching to refill his wine glass. How was it whenever he got remotely stressed it was always the bottle he reached for? Especially after it took so long to get off the medication?

Cynthia's death had taken a greater toll on him than anyone could understand. Not only was he facing the rest of his life alone; no woman could ever measure up to her, they were too plain, too unresponsive...but most of all he had to live with the knowledge he had failed her. He'd been unable, for all his wealth and connections and upbringing to save her...and that was what hurt. That he was the same as everyone else.

He was not arrogant; he had been told all his life he was special, that he in some way different from those from lower social standings...and everything he had believed in so devotedly had been taken from him, Cynthia, the words of his family...and so he had to start again.

Cynthia had died because of Leukaemia, an illness that had plagued her since her youth. So delicate, he wanted to take his princess away from the rest of the world and live the rest of their lives in a castle. Such a childish fantasy that he had made reality. It had made her happy when she was alive to live within its walls, but now she was sleeping eternally it felt more like a constant reminder of his failure.

But she had always insisted that they would adopt children. She would risk serious infection if she carried a child, and they were both compassionate enough to love children that had been unwanted. And so by taking in Seto and Mokuba he was reliving a part of their future; at least in some way he still held onto her.

Her portrait was barely visible in the semi-darkness, but those eyes....he had memorised them so long ago, and presently they seemed to hold all the love she had made so clear everyday of their short marriage. He was determined to have her back, to use the ancient magic the mysterious Shadi had given him with the Millennium Eye.

The knowledge that there were more items available; each with separate powers also gave him hope. And with the new research that had been promised to him by two eminent experts in the field of Egyptology, the chances that Mokuba and Seto would soon have a mother were high. And he would have his wife back...

He looked down at the student file beside him, taking the folder and opening it up to reveal the image of Mai Valentine, a college leaver and Domino City's recent beauty Queen. She was the closest thing to Cynthia he could ever hope for, and easily caught. Her looks were almost identical to that of his late wife, and with her reputation as being incredibly loose around those with more than a million in their accounts, she would be all too easy to draw into his scheme.

But first he had to deal with Seto. He had to convince Seto that he was someone to trust, and not someone to fear. And he had just the way. Duel Monsters was nearly ready for its launch; it had its creator, it would have its tournaments...all it need was its champion; Seto Crawford.

"Excuse me, Master Pegasus, but Mr. Motou has arrived to see you." The ever-obedient Croquet appeared after a short knock at the door, his shades flashing menacingly the darkness of the room. "Shall I let him in?"

"Of course." When the elder man entered, Pegasus extended his hand to shake the others, bringing him then into a one armed embrace. "Solomon, it's good to see you after so long."

"The feeling's mutual. What is it you wanted so urgently to see me about?" The two well-acquainted men sat down together before the fire, completely at ease in each other's company. Despite the age gap, there was a great deal of mutual respect between the two, even if Solomon Motou tended to find Pegasus a little too enthusiastic. His interest in certain occultisms connected to Egypt was almost unhealthy.

"It's about the Sennen Puzzle you found. I was going over some documents and I cannot fid reference to its ability, whereas every other has a power, it does not seem to." Pegasus took a spare glass, pouring Solomon and himself both a glass from the now empty bottle. "You have the Puzzle in your possession I believe?" The man opposite nodded. Pegasus watched him as he spoke, swirling the thick red wine around its glass holder.

"The Puzzle is rumoured to contain the soul of a powerful Pharaoh, one so powerful he returned the Shadow Games to the realm from which they came." He spoke finally, after a certain pause. He tried to read Pegasus, tried to understand what the point of this was.

"So this mysterious 'Shadow Realm' appears again? If we could prove the existence of it..." The voice of the younger was distant; Motou was shocked. Pegasus' eyes were wide now. Solomon shook his head. He had to quell this before it became too much of a fixation on the poor man.

"I do not share your passion for the discovery of such a place. We know very little about it, how can we even begin to try to understand the creatures that live there?"

"But-" Pegasus looked scandalized, as if he'd been told he was to die the very next day. How could he say this to him? An old friend, a trusted one...cut him off so quickly and easily...?

"You're a passionate, intelligent man, Pegasus, but you take things too far. Who in their right minds would believe us? The road to discovery will only cause you to lose what you've gained. Trust me, I know. If anyone should, it's me..." Solomon Motou looked sadly into the fire, recalling the distance between his family and himself; yes, he was their father, but he'd spent so little time with them they were almost strangers...

This was why this time with little Yugi meant so much. It was almost a second chance. And he would not return to Egypt. Yugi needed him, and so did his mother/

"Just...stick to your card game. That what got you interested in this whole affair, was it not? Take it from someone with experience its best to stay out of things magical."

He stood up, having not touched his glass, and left Pegasus, who was still staring into the fire. He simmered away at Solomon's words, at the dripping patronising that was laden upon every syllable...he was Pegasus Crawford; whatever he wanted, he always got.

Quickly draining the glass he stood up, angrily casting the glass into the fire.

"I will return you to your body, my darling! If it takes me my whole life, every last breath in this body will be devoted to your resurrection!"

The portrait smiled back, a willing witness to his pledge.

Hi all, I'm updating a.s.a.p to keep up the interest! Glad you all like the direction its going in!

Here are a few answers to my current reviews: keep 'em comin'!

Mystic Myra: I'm glad you like it! I was a little weary about putting it up you see...

Taekmkm: thanks for your enthusiasm! Although Gouzaburo and Noa will be in this later...lets just hint that certain things will change, and certain things will not.

Jmiet: with the amount of interst being shown in this fic, I can gurantee I will continue to update so long as reviews keep coming in. please recommend me to other if you enjoy my fanfiction!

The Psychotic One: Actually, although I agree that Peggy does seem to have the child-paedo in him, this isn't going to be one of those fics. Saying that, if he was a child-paeo, I'd say hes more of a Michael Jackson than an actual malicious one. He just loves kiddies too much. But I still condone ANY act of a sexual nature to a child. Period. And if you insist beats her over the head with the Spoon of Doom

SW1 : Yes, I liked this idea because it is actually different fom everything else ut there. I'm seeing a lot of recurring plots out there at present! And don't worry Seto will be won over by Peggy...they're actually very similar really...

Yamiko Yakou : I hope you likewhere its going so far!

Marcus1212: thank you for your kind offer of assistance, I shall be quite glad to take it up with you if I have any problems for the future. And especially for you, as my first reviewer, here is Solomon Motou in this very chapter!


	4. Duality

Disclaimer: Plot is all I own. Everyone else is merely my device. Please don't sue, I have nothing.

This chapter is dedicated to Johann Faust, a good friend who always seems to be under-valued. He's a great guy, even though he can be a little...weird. This is for you, my buddy!

Chapter Four: Duality

Seto awoke late in the morning, snuggled far under his blankets. Still fully dressed from last night, he looked around at the mayhem he had caused in his rage. The few vases of flowers placed around to brighten the room had been shattered, now lying in a million pieces upon the floor. The curtains had been torn from their railings, and clothes that had been neatly folded within the drawers had been thrown about like a boat in a storm, and discarded where they fell.

Why had he done that? Then he remembered Mokuba and Pegasus, inside their happy little world, a world from which he was excluded. It made him sad that he'd been left out, but it disgusted him that he'd destroyed this room. He was spoiling things, just after life had started to perk up for him.

"Good morning, I presume you're awake, my little storm?" he looked up; Pegasus had opened the door, a try held in his one hand. "Its alright, I come in peace. And please don not throw anything at me." He made his way over the glass shards, crushing them beneath his shoes and seated himself on the edge of the bed. "Hungry? The maid was afraid something would be thrown at her, and so it was left to me. "Seto gratefully picked up a slice of the toast piled high, and taking the bread knife, continued to remove the crust carefully. "Now, we really must discuss last night, young man, as I cannot be dealing with both you and Mokuba being upset. He's heartbroken that you were horrible to him."

"I'm sorry. Please don't send me back to the orphanage, me or Mokuba. I just-"Seto looked up quickly, suddenly aware of the implications of last night's outburst. He couldn't deny Mokuba this happy life, no more than he could deny himself the joy of being with his younger brother.

"Don't be silly, Seto. I would never send you or Mokuba back to that place." He reached out, and placed a hand on Seto's shoulder. "I want to set down my only rule; and that is we do not compete for Mokuba's affection. I want to love you both in a healthy, fatherly way, and I do not understand what you have against me doing that."

Seto remained silent, misery overclouding his mind as Pegasus's word hit a chord. So his vicious little outburst had only embarrassed him, and not the intended one? Maybe he wasn't as clever as he thought he was.

"Do you think I love Mokuba more than you? Seto, I care so much for you both, or I want to, But you're making it so hard for me...I don't know what you want, and I don't understand your behaviour. But I do have a gift for you. Something I believe will prove my good intentions to you."

He put his hand into his jacket, and with a flourish, pulled out three cards, of a similar size to an American Express. He handed them to Seto, who wiped his hand on the napkin before accepting.

"You see, these are three rare cards from the new Duel Monsters game, my game, and they are some of the three most powerful monsters within it. And I want you to have them, and I want you to be the champion of my game. You're the one person shrewd and smart enough to be worthy of going all the way to the top without my influence."

Seto looked at the three blue dragons in his hands, all identical, all supremely beautiful and majestic, and yet deadly as arsenic. And they were all his.

"Oh, and something else...Mokuba's requested a great many things, and they've been readily given to him, but you...you don't need toys or clothes or anything a child of his age needs. This is to help you when you go to your new school, because I'm well aware of your abilities."

Seto took the case offered to him and opened it up, running a hand over the edge of the smooth edge, admiring the keys and the screen. He looked at the brand and the model number, startled to see it was in fact impressive.

"Seto, would I buy you anything but top of the range?" Pegasus chuckled. "I understand it's an impressive gift for someone so young, but I think you need it. So do take care of it. And while you're at it, could you please consider speaking with Mokuba, he's still very shook up about last night."

Seto looked up at Pegasus. How had he ever thought that there could be malicious intend within this man? Sure, he was a bit odd, he didn't want to know what people with too much money and too much time did, but there was honesty in that expression.

"I'm sorry, father." He leant upwards, and kissed Pegasus on the cheek. As he did, he was vaguely aware of a glimmer of gold beneath his hair. Keeping quiet, he sat back down, wondering if he would be punished for trashing the room.

"Seto, I don't want to smother you with love; I do it to Mokuba because he's young, he's been denied it by all but you...I know you dislike my attention, so I won't give it. But." His lips split into a wide grin. "If you ever need a hug or anything, you know where I am."

Pegasus stood up and left, with a final glance, he stopped. "Oh, and don't worry about this room. It was always my intention to redecorate, anyway."

Mokuba was sitting in his room, holding on tightly to a teddy bear that had, until last night, been brand new and clean, now it was slightly chewed on its ear, the rest of its fur covered in snot as he continually wiped his nose upon it.

"Mokie, are you in here?" He didn't answer, just continued to look out the window. The gardens were immaculate, as one would expect. A butterfly flew across the window outside, settling on a geranium and pausing. "Mokie, I'm really sorry about last night. I'm just...not used to sharing you."

Mokuba turned his mournful eyes upon Seto, still holding the teddy close.

"You're never willing to share anything, onii-sama, but there's no need to take it out on Pegasus or me. I love you, and he wants to love you. Why must you ruin it for us all?" Mokuba's eyes widened, tears beginning to form as he held Seto's gaze.

"Mokie, I made up with him. I apologised, and he accepted. But now, I need to make up with you. I don't feel right, knowing you could hate me for even a second." Mokuba looked distressed, and then threw his arms around his older brother.

"I don't hate you, silly. I was just annoyed. Now are you coming out to play, or not?" Smiling, the two brothers held hands, got off the bed and ran outside, determined to put this whole mess behind them.

And that's that! Phew, Peggy/Seto bridges being built! And okay, no yaoi. Thank you all again for such lovely reviews, I feel so wubbed!

Flowering Wolfsbane


	5. Gold Digger

Disclaimer: I don't own or earn from this. I own merely the plot, and a notepad of ideas.

Dedicated to MysticMyra. Forever an enchanting and lovely individual, she is an example to us all. With love, my friend.

Chapter Five: Gold Digger

Seto and Mokuba fidgeted as Pegasus led them into the room. It was some big to-do, with a great many important and influential men there, and Pegasus had to appear, as did his children. Gouzaburo Kaiba had invited all those with wealth and connections into his mansion, perhaps to prove he was the most powerful man in Domino, or to pull off some deal.

A few weeks had passed since the room trashing incident, and things seemed at least stable. Pegasus did not interfere with Seto, and Seto did likewise for the older man. Manners and courtesies were exchanged. As were conversations when they had the chance. Pegasus and Mokuba were getting closer, but Seto was not disheartened; it was he who Mokuba came and told if he was scared, and it was he who Mokuba choose to climb into bed with when he had a bad dream.

It was an arrangement Seto could live with. Nothing unpleasant had happened, and everything was going smoothly. His new school had insisted he skip a few grades, and so he was now doing the work of a 15 year old, preparing for his entrance exams. The Domino Academy was wonderful. Except for one flaw.

And this flaw was currently standing opposite them. Pegasus was currently speaking with Gouzaburo Kaiba, whose son, Noa, was standing before a crowd of people, violin in hand, playing an incredibly complicated piece with remarkable skill. When he finished, he placed the violin down, and bowed, more applause following.

"This is my son, Noa, Crawford. He's still top of his class in the Academy. Taking the entrance exams for high school this year, are you not?" He signalled for Noa to come over to him.

"Yes Father." Noa came and stood beside Kaiba, wearing a sneer similar to that which graced the lips of his Father. "And then I'm going abroad to study."

"And what of your two? Have they managed to settle into school yet?" He looked nastily at the two small ones either side of Pegasus. "I have heard dreadful things about those inner-city children. Are you sure you haven't bitten off more than you can chew?"

"Not at all. This is Mokuba. He's average for his age, and the teachers are pleased with the transition." Mokuba reached up and tugged on Pegasus' sleeve.

"Dad, could I learn to play like that? Please? I want to be like that when I'm older, too!" Mokuba pleaded with wide eyes. Noa's playing was really so superb, all he wanted was something to be good at. And it looked so easy...

"What? You learn to play like that? Noa has a lesson each night, and practises everyday for two hours, as well as continuing the rest of his studies." Gouzaburo scoffed, looking down at the ragger muffin haired child. "You could never be that good, not matter how long you spend!"

Mokuba looked up at the taller man, his lip trembling. No, he was right. He wasn't good at anything. So why should he be good at this? It was silly anyway, so he may as well give it.

"If it's what you want, Mokuba, I'm sure we can think of something, okay? Now, they've just started cutting the cake, why don't you go and get yourself and Seto some?" Pegasus said. He did not wish to upset Mokuba, but he would not let this lecherous man ruin his son's hopes. "And this is Seto. He's in Noa's class, though only for a while, and he's enjoying it a lot."

"Oh really? I'm surprised that they would have put someone who had been there for so little an amount of time into that class. Nevertheless, I doubt he can measure up to the straight A's of Noa's last test?"

Gouzaburo and Seto looked each other straight in the eye; both unblinking, both determined.

"Hmm, well then, Mr. Kaiba, I'm sure I'll find you son a worthy challenge." Seto spoke certainly, and without fear. Gouzaburo's eyes narrowed at the challenge, and Noa glared hatefully at his classmate. Pegasus had choked slightly into his glass as Seto had spoken so rudely, but tapped his son on the back.

"Well, I suppose we'd better find out where Mokuba's gone off to. Good evening, Mr. Kaiba."

Mai walked around the room, slightly bored by it ll. The guy who'd bought her in had been distracted by a group of guests, and had asked if she was alright alone. She had been annoyed with the jerk anyway. All statement and no style. At least she looked respectable. Clad in a purple cocktail dress, she tossed her hair casually over her shoulder as she felt several eyes burn into her back.

She'd come her with a dual purpose; to accompany the one she'd been hired to escort, and to check out another prospective.

Yes, he was here. At 21, he was widower and single, with more money in the bank than hairs on her head. And he was cute to boot, which made him a lot better than her present lover.

Those who had been around him had gone, and so she took this opportunity to make her move. Draining her glass in a lady-like way she made her way over to him, hips swaying hypnotically as they always did as she walked.

"Hi there. It's Pegasus Crawford, isn't it?" She slid into his field of vision, eyelashes fluttering. She watched as he blushed slightly, and offered her hand to him. He took it and kissed it. "I'm Mai Valentine. I see we're both alone, and the last dance is playing. Care to join me?"

"Well, Miss Valentine, that can't do at all. A pretty girl like you all alone? I'd be pleased to."

She took his hand and led him onto the dance floor, leading him through the steps like a master to a student. He really did have such lovely eyes...well, at least the one she could see. She supposed she could learn to love a gentleman like this.

The music ended, and people left the dance floor. Mai let go of Pegasus, and handed him a card, her hand sliding down and quickly squeezing.

"Call me, if you need anything, or if you get lonely."

She vanished as quickly as she came, and Pegasus smiled inwardly. Hook,line and sinker.

Seto watched from his seat. Mokuba had gotten tired, and so he'd settled him down onto a chair. Pegasus had been chatting to someone, and so he hadn't been aware of their absence yet. But he watched his father dance with the beautiful woman in the swirling dress, and wondered if he would ever consider remarrying. And then what would become of him and Mokuba?

Phew! Me write too muchness. Anyways I hope you like! Don't forget to review!


	6. Masks Dropped

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Would I write fan fiction if I did? Nah, Pegasus would have Cynthia and loads of sprogs and have Seto as his little bit on the side.

Anyway, this one is going to be dedicated to Gemma, my soul sister and long time friend, who understands everything I do.

Chapter Six: Masks Dropped

"I will be as good as you one day! I don't care what you say! I won't let you upset me!" Voice pleading, Mokuba was once again backed into a corner of the music room. He looked at the boy in front of him, eyes full of tears, feeling his heart break. Noa pushed the stand over, scattering the sheet music across the floor. Noa reached out and took the bow from Mokuba's hand, snapping it easily and throwing it on the floor.

"You insult me with the way you try to play! Why don't you go back to being good at being a loser? You'll never be better than me or your brother. That's what all this is about, isn't it?" Mokuba's face went red as tears began to fall. It was lies! He only wanted to be good at something, it wasn't about competition. Seto was good at everything; but he was useless.

"Face it, you're pathetic and worthless. I can only conclude you were adopted because your 'father' felt sorry for you." Noa said gleefully, amused at Mokuba's sadness. "Stop blubbing, you're such a wimpy coward..."

"You call him a coward, but you always bully him when I'm not around." A calm voice spoke from the partially opened door. Seto had seen everything, and not only him, but the security cameras had been conveniently focussed on the whole incident.

Seto had been well aware of the bullying. Mokuba had been detached recently, and after originally being very happy and excited about his violin, he'd grown maudlin and sad about it. He just needed the right moment to spring it upon the young Kaiba to watch him crumble into a heap at his father's feet.

Noa looked around at Seto, a little surprised to see him there. Standing confidently and with a smug smile, he tossed his head in the direction of the camera.

"I got all your little discussion on that camera. You're going down, Kaiba. There's no way this school will accept you bullying a younger student from a difficult background. Face it, Kaiba, you've lost it. I beat you in the last test easily, and now this will be a nice surprise for that lovely father of yours."

Noa went red in anger, his body language severe and jagged, indicating his fury at being set up by Seto. How dare he stand up to a Kaiba?! Reaching into his pocket he pulled his deck out.

"How dare you, Crawford? How dare you think you can best me? I challenge you to a duel!"

Mokuba looked at Seto, biting his lip at the sadistic grin now appearing on his brother's face. Seto had a truly invincible deck, with the three blue eyes he was damn near impossible to beat. Not that he hadn't tried

"Very well then, Kaiba, I accept. But you don't know what you're in for, really you don't." Seto smiled happily, grabbing a chair and sitting down at the nearest table, shuffling his cards and drawing his hand. Noa did likewise.

"I tell you what, since you're so confident. If I win, I want you to drop out of my class. I want you to tell everyone you cheated in the exams, and that you wish to return to your proper level." Noa announced smugly, tossing his aqua hair over his shoulder.

"Very well. Only if I win, I want you to give up the violin and teach Mokuba. And be truthful when I take that video to the teachers." Noa went pale at this, but nodded anyway.

"Agreed"

Noa lost terribly. Seto's three blue eyes were on the field within 5 turns, obliterating the powerful monsters Noa threw up to defend himself. Defeated and in shock, Noa quickly pulled all his cards back together.

"Where did you get those Blue eyes?" he asked vaguely. "If you hadn't have pulled them, I would have won..."

Mokuba, who had been watching the whole duel, was beginning to feel sad for Noa. He really was terrified of loosing to Seto. It wasn't as if the bet was that important anyway.

"You see you shouldn't mess with my family. Any of it. Mokuba has a dragon guarding him, and that is me." Seto said certainly. "Be back in this room tomorrow to give Mokuba his first lesson."

Noa stumbled from his seat, and left as quickly as he could, as if he was going to be very sick very soon. Mokuba looked up at his now cocky brother, and spoke quietly.

"You don't have to rub his face in it, onii-sama."

Seto looked incredulously at him. Was his brother actually feeling sorry for the one who had made him so upset? He sighed at his brother's odd behaviour.

"Very well. I'll go and find him and apologise." He growled inwardly. There really was no way to please a younger brother sometimes.

Noa was hidden amongst the thickest books at the back of the library, clutching his report card and trying to think of a plausible excuse for giving up his violin. His father had made him take lessons since he was 5, so giving up now he was so good was a waste. And being beaten at duelling would also annoy his father. He would surely be beaten for losing to Seto in both the duel and the tests. He was so miserable!

The jackass he pretended to be was merely a charade created because he didn't' wish to be seen as weak by his father. Truth be told, the old man scared him. Not just that, he was sure there was something going on behind his mother's back. True she'd moved out a long time ago, unable to put up with Gouzaburo anymore, but... shouldn't she be told of any relationships her husband took part in? After all they were still married. His father knew the divorce money his wife could demand would ruin KaibaCorp, and so he preferred to just pay for her to live away, catering to her whims so long as she left him and their boy alone.

He wasn't aware of Seto approaching him from behind until the brown haired boy sat beside him, and looked at him with his soul-searching eyes.

"What do you want? Come to rub my nose in it?"

"Not at all. I just want to know why you're so mean to Mokuba, that's all. And forget about giving up the violin. I doubt your father would approve of such a thing."

Noa didn't reply. Seto closed his eyes and considered what could make such a confident boy so quiet. Unless...

"He hits you, doesn't he? Forgive me if I'm wrong, but..."Seto placed a hand on Noa's shoulder as he flinched away. "You can tell me."

"Why should I? A few minutes ago you were laughing at me."

"And a few minutes ago you were bullying my brother and yet I am willing to help you." Noa nodded his head, and looked into Seto's eyes.

"You can't tell anyone! He'll kill me! And that's no exaggeration! He'll let nothing and no one ruin his reputation, not even his own son!" Noa squealed. Seto nodded absently, and stood up.

"Have no fear, Noa. Trust in me. I'll stop that tyrant before he ruins anyone else's life." Seto walked away, leaving Noa terrified of what he may have started. The look in the glacier cold eyes of Seto had made him feel...afraid for his father. Seto may only be a child but he had the determination and conviction of an adult and god help anyone who tried to interfere with him.


	7. Right Side Of Wrong

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO. Only the plot.

Chapter Seven: Right Side of Wrong

Seto got home promptly, the chauffeur stopping the car as Croquet opened the door for the two brothers. Mokuba had been talking animatedly all the way home about his new friends and the cards they had. Seto had half-listened, mulling over Noa in his mind. How easily such a confident mask was shattered to reveal the frightened child inside...

Noa was remarkably like Mokuba in the way of masks. Once they were shattered, there was only a frightened, weak child underneath. And like Mokuba, Noa needed protection from those who would hurt him.

Carefully climbing out the limo and towards the doors, Seto decided to ask Pegasus his advice. After all, Pegasus was clearly intelligent, and...he wasn't sure, but if Pegasus agreed him, then he knew it would make him feel better.

Maybe he was adjusting to the idea of seeing Pegasus as a father figure. He was still uncertain about the older man, he seemed so genuinely caring and loving, and then, when he was with that woman, Mai, he changed into someone completely different.

Aside from tat, his home life was perfectly comfortable, and his grades were improving thanks to the wonderful schooling he was now receiving. He also had the use of a tutor to educate him on the weekends. The fact that Pegasus ever forced him to work, only encouraged him to do things for himself was also an endearing part of his father. Unlike Gouzaburo Kaiba, he didn't need threats to make him work; it came naturally with a thirst for knowledge.

He had promised Mokuba long ago that when he became older he would build theme parks for children all around the world so that they were happy, and be it by some strange twist of fate, he would soon be in a position to do so. Just as Pegasus had saved him and Mokuba, he would do the same for those all around the world. But first, he needed KaibaCorp. And he knew exactly how to do it.

XXX

Pegasus was, as always, in his study, completing the final pats of his daily work. It wasn't that he couldn't do them at work, merely he wished to be at home for when Seto and Mokuba returned.

In his mail he had received Seto's termly report. Top of the class, despite joining late. Excellent level of work constantly, as well as actively taking part in class. A model student. And Mokuba's behind it. Of course hi grades were not perfect, but a great deal of effort was noted, as well as a pleasant personality and respect for all.

Despite these glowing reports, Pegasus was distracted greatly by the card Mai had given him. The plan he had for Cynthia's revival was halfway there, but did he have the nerve to carry it out? The charade with Mai was difficult. Trying to convince someone he was something he was not was painful.

There was a knock on the door, and Seto walked in, still dressed in his uniform. Pegasus looked up, and smiled. Seto bowed respectfully and approached the desk, looking at his father passively.

"Father, I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

Pegasus leant back in the chair, a small smile on his face. He tried to refrain from using the Eye around the children, preferring to try to understand them honestly. Though he had very little experience with children, they seemed now to at least tolerate each other.

"Of course, Seto. What is it you want to ask?" Seto turned those unnaturally cold eyes upon Pegasus, as if searching his soul. For such a small boy, he could seriously intimate many people. He would make a good heir to I2.

"I want to know your opinion of something. You're older than me, and I feel you can give me a more accurate idea than anyone else." His vice said simply in its pre-broken tones.

"Yes?" Pegasus waited patiently for Seto to ask him. This frank introduction was typical of Seto.

"Is it right to do a wrong thing for a good reason? There is only one way for me to sort out something, but if I so it, I will be giving several people better lives and getting rid of a terrible thing."

He felt his heartbeat increase. How could Seto ask the very question he too had been thinking? Those piercing eyes of his adopted sons fixed on his own...It were as if he himself possessed mind reading abilities.

"Well...if it helps a great many people, then...I suppose you could be excused to do it." He looked closely at Seto. "What are you doing that's so secretive?" Seto shook his head.

"Nothing. I just wondered, that's all." Seto smiled spookily. "I've just remembered I need to pick up something from a friends house."

"Have the limo take you then." Pegasus said, turning back to the pile of work he had to peruse. "Be back for dinner, won' you?"

XXX

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba but there's a young man who wishes to see you." Gouzaburo looked up at the one who would dare enter the room whilst he was 'educating' Noa. His report was not satisfactory, and so his son was being punished. Carefully concealing the belt, Noa was ordered to stand up and stop his snivelling.

Seto Crawford was led in, no longer dressed in his uniform but smartly dressed in a suit. Quietly confident, he bowed to Gouzaburo.

"I am here to ask Kaiba Gouzaburo to stop his abuse of his son, and as a form of compensation to give him KaibaCorp."

Gouzaburo laughed at him. Seto remained composed, glancing at Noa.

"You are merely a child. What makes you think I would ever do as you say? Besides Noa acknowledges he's done wrong before he's punished. You have no evidence."

Seto smiled calmly.

"We'll see, Kaiba, we'll see. If you're so confident then have me removed. If not, let me stay so you may at least hear my proposal." The elder man's eyes narrowed, but nevertheless indicated for Seto to follow him over to the desk and chairs.

Noa looked on nervously, afraid for Seto and his father. Neither knew the other, and both could win.

"Noa, leave us."

He obeyed, closing the door to his father and his old life quietly behind him.

XXX

Okay, many comments to make on reviews:

Rya Starling: Yeah, I was trying to go for original for a change. I'm glad you like it, and you find a solution to your plot soon sugar.

Myotismon13: Pegasus holds Gouzaburo with a certain degree of respect, but dislikes his methods. KC did fund WMD research or something like that. But he has to be nice to the big scary business men how could takeover his company. And Noa's arrogant enough to think he can defeat Seto. No one knows yet about his BEWDs, and so maybe Noa thought he'd be a bit pants...

Taskemus: I'm glad everyone likes my characterisation of Noa. I've seen very little with the little squirt in, so a lot of it was guess work and down to my insight into the minds of arrogant misguided people. And you think its weird calling Seto Kaiba Crawford instead?! Its odd writing it as well. Yes, I know Mokie couldn't play violin at all, which is why I made him, if you get me. It's something he can be bad at, but still have attention. Would you tell Mokuba he was bad at violin? He's too cute.

Sakura-chou: Oh yes, Pegasus has the Millennium eye, as you can see from this chappie.

I also want reader's opinions; how do you want this to end? I have several ideas, but they will only take this fanfiction to eleven chapters. Do you want that? It's also a happy ending, well, reasonably...but I need thoughts, opinions and ideas from you all please. PWEASE?


	8. Down To Earth

Don't Own YGO. Never Will.

Chapter Eight: Down To Earth

Seto stood before Pegasus the next morning, looking quietly confident again. Having been rudely awoken early by a maid, Seto had been hastily dressed and bought before Pegasus.

"Seto, I want you to explain what really happened in Gouzaburo Kaiba's office, and I want you to tell me now." His voice was firm; the tone one he had not used upon the children. But this was bad business, and if Seto was implicated, there would be a great deal of fuss and trouble. Standing up and walking before Seto, he leant back against the desk.

"I told you the truth last night, father. I asked him to sign over his son and the company, or I would take certain evidence to the police." Seto smiled a ghost smile back, eyes fluttering innocently at his father.

Pegasus felt his temper grow. He was a reasonably calm man, but Seto playing the idiot was irrationally irritating. What scared him was that if Seto was as clever as he thought he was...his plan would be see through for the two intelligent boys. And he hadn't bartered on so many children.

Reaching over the desk he passed Seto the morning papers, the headline screaming: 'Death of KC CEO', complete with an image of the middle aged man falling, still in his chair, from the 36th storey window. Seto took it, smiling thinly to himself.

"Now Seto, stop lying, and tell me the truth. You think you're smart enough to toy everyone else, but I will not be so easily fooled." He said in a dangerously low voice. Seto looked at him, the smile melting into a smirk.

"But father that is the truth. What do I have to do to prove it?"

Pegasus snapped. Reaching forward, hair cast aside to reveal the golden Millennium Eye, he invade Seto's mind.

Reaching forward a child's hand moved a chess piece forwards.

"Remember, Child, what happens if you lose...Your father will lose everything too..." Gouzaburo chuckled, moving a piece also, taking another pawn and adding it to his collection. Seto looked away as this happened, eye on the small pile of papers.

"And remember, old man, what happens when I win...like this." With one final move, Gouzaburo was placed in checkmate. Seto reached forwarded and knocked his king over, smiling smugly. Gouzaburo pushed backwards in his chair quickly.

"How did you win, boy? Tell me!"

Seto said nothing, savouring the fear in the man's voice.

"Easily. You play offensively in every game you play, its nothing to defeat a tyrant like you. Now remember our agreement. Submit Kaiba Corp and Noa to me."

Gouzaburo was panicking, that much was evident.

Seto stood up, and walked over to the elder man, leaning close to him.

"You should never have treated Noa so badly...you shouldn't have spoiled his genius with your selfishness...and for this you must pay. How will you live with yourself? You have lost everything to me, the child from an orphanage you snubbed. Well, who's at the bottom, and stuck there now?" Seto shot forward, pushing the chair with him, straight into the window, Gouzaburo sent flying through the glass, Seto watching him calmly as he fell, screaming to his death.

Pegasus pushed Seto away from him as the images assaulted his mind. His boy...this ten year old boy...he had killed someone...

"What's the matter, father?" Seto seemed amused by his little game with Pegasus. Fortunately he was still unaware of the power of the Eye. Pegasus was revolted; He'd thought Seto decent, maybe even of genius capacity...but those images were from the mind of a madman. He felt no remorse, no pity...nothing. "I swear father that I told you the truth."

Seeing no way out of this, he shook his head, dismissing him. Seto trudged out, hovering at the door awhile, eagerly listening.

"I believe he was lying, Master Pegasus. That child isn't as innocent as he pretends."

"I am aware, too aware of that..."

"Sir? Is the Eye...?"

"It is none of your concern, Croquet. Just ...I need the Puzzle for tomorrow. Make sure I have it. I do not need to remind you of the punishment, do I?"

"Not at all, Master Pegasus."

Seto noted this all down mentally. So Pegasus thought he knew his secret? The police thought it was suicide...especially after the diary entries he'd planted. Quickly vanishing before the bodyguard caught up with him, he returned to his room. He needed to think.

XXX

Noa woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. Sitting up, it took him a while to remember where he was and why. Slowing his breathing down, he relaxed back into the overly large and fluffy bed, curling upon himself. Last night had been a turning point in his life, but it was good, he was sure.

He'd shed his tears for Gouzaburo in a few minutes, curled up close to Pegasus, who, despite knowing for less than a day, he felt closer to than his own birth father. Funny that.

Seto had emerged from his father's office, carrying a briefcase and ushered him out and into the waiting limo. Everyone else was distracted by commotion elsewhere, grouped together a little further down the pavement.

Opening the briefcase he had withdrawn a few sheets of paper. Noa read them in wonder, trying to figure out how Seto had persuaded his father to have him adopted by Pegasus. Furthermore, another piece of paper revealed KaibaCorp was now Noa's.

Taking this new brother inside, he had led him to Pegasus, explaining briefly about his meeting. Noa got the distinct expression Seto had lied, but...Pegasus accepted it.

His new room was prepared for him within minutes, giving him the opportunity to just collapse into sleep.

For once, not to be woken up by a severe butler but a kindly maid who dropped the poker whilst stoking the fire, at an hour which was reasonable felt like heaven. There had to be a catch.

Someone had arranged clothes at the side of his bed, cleaned and neatly folded, still slightly warm. This room, unlike the one he had been given at his old home, was colourful, furnished richly and elegantly. Gouzaburo had never been one for wasting any of the Kaiba fortune, even on his own son.

It felt like a dream that he was never going to awaken from. What had Seto said to Kaiba? And why had Pegasus accepted him so easily? Was this all a rouse? Some trick to get him to spill the secrets of the abuse Gouzaburo had subjected him to? Shuddering he wondered if Seto had told Pegasus about it.

"Hiya Noa!" Mokuba exploded into the room, hair unbrushed and wild, and a shining smile on his face. "I've another brother, I can't believe it! Christmas has come early!"

Noa smiled as Mokuba embraced him closely. He'd always wanted a younger brother, and now, he felt Gouzaburo's control melt away.

"Hey, Mokuba? Do you want me to show you how to play the violin?" His bother's eyes it up with happiness at that notion, and he called his acceptance out loudly and happily.

Yes, Noa thought. Maybe things would turn out fine. Even though Mokuba stood no chance of ever actually any good with the instrument.

XXX


	9. Kindred

Disclaimer. Don't own nought but the plot. And it's awful anyway.

Chapter Nine: Kindred.

Pegasus and Mai sat in a private part of the house, the three boys having greeted the young woman to the house and vanished upstairs to their rooms. She had found the three mismatched brothers amusing in some way, smiling cheekily and hugging the smallest, stroking his uncombed black hair carefully, almost motherly.

Pegasus had watched her happily, a small smile upon his face as he watched the elder two fidget as she spoke to them. It didn't help she was wearing a low cut and bending down.

Nevertheless they had bid the children good night, retreating to a back room, lit by candles, a small table set for two. A textbook romantic meal, arranged precisely, two glasses of wine already poured. How Mai had cooed when she had entered, perfectly, as if she was really excited about it.

Closing the door they sat down, chatting away animatedly about the time they had spent apart. In the two months since they'd first met, they had met up a lot. Despite her initial feelings of stringing Pegasus along, Mai had grown something of a crush upon the elder man, who made her laugh like no other, and made her feel wanted. It was nice to finally be loved.

Pegasus could also, of course, sense her feelings with the Millennium Eye. He'd been aware over the past few weeks of her feelings, and it was that which made what he had to do so much harder. Mai was intelligent, sharp and buxom, with a sharp tongue to counter any argument. She really was a wonderful individual.

He loved Cynthia, to be sure. But not only could he merely erase Mai's soul, her very right to life; but he too felt for her. Not love, or desire...but something similar to compassion. She had been thrown out at a young age, fended for herself...they were kindred souls, having to protect themselves from an early age.

Her wide lilac yes gazed with a sultry expression into his as the desserts were removed, her foot carefully running up the inside of his, rubbing it ever so gently. There was a sudden rise in the room; Mai's pulse shot up along with her desire to be a great deal closer to Pegasus. He did not need the Eye to tell him that much. It was just a question of whether he would allow her into his arms.

Not only was he shy about such things, but the last time he'd made love to any woman had been back when Cynthia was alive, and that had been scarce. She was often too ill to partake in such things, and he was not going to force her.

He wanted to believe he was above such things. But as he felt his pulse rise with Mai's, so he realised he was only human. After all, Mai was a very attractive woman, he had no shame, but to admit to himself he wanted to take her to his bed and stay up all night with her, even though the children were present...maybe it was more than just compassion. Or maybe it was just the first three letters that were incorrectly placed.

"Pegasus, I...there is something I need to tell you. Something that maybe should be kept a secret, but I...need to get it off my chest."

He knew what was coming. He could read it straight from her mind with the Eye. She was going to confess her less-than-noble intentions when she first approached him. But that didn't seem to matter. Leaning forward he placed a finger over her lips, careful not to disturb the table settings.

"It's alright, my dear; I know what you're about to confess. Forgiven and forgotten, my darling." She looked tearily at him, unsure whether it was a trick or not, unable to believe her good luck." Now please, let us not spoil the mood. It's so rare that we ever get such a wonderful opportunity, alone together." Her eyes widened happily, and she nodded, leaning closer to him, pressing her lips to his carefully, emotively, and with all her heart behind it.

XXX

Seto had heard two sets of feet tread the path to his father's room, and by the delicate footfalls, he knew the second could not be Croquet. Lying in bed several hours later he kept going through things in his head, unable to sleep. He had an idea that the women his father met those months ago that fateful night, when he and Noa had taken a dislike to each other might crawl back out the woodwork, but so soon?

No. The way his father was over the beautiful blonde in the portraits all over the castle, the hours he would spend just string at her contradicted totally to the way he fawned over Ms. Valentine. His father was far from stupid. He had not bought the cover he had for Gouzaburo's death, when he had fooled the police...so why was he buying this slut's sweetness.

He had a terrible inkling it may have been related to the 'Millennium Puzzle' and its theft. Seto remembered all too well how Croquet had obeyed his master's wish to steal it from Mr. Motou; a friend of the family's Seto has enjoyed meeting several times. But his father would not steal from such a close friend unless it was a dire emergency...and he would only steal for those he loved.

Cynthia.

Suddenly he understood it all. Mai, the puzzle... His father was somehow going to use the puzzle to return Cynthia to life...he did not believe in magic, but Pegasus did, quite strongly...and it seemed as if Ms. Mai was in danger...

XXX

Pegasus looked over at the clock, making the time to be a little after four in the morning. Remembering it was a weekend and he had no work, he relaxed, enjoying the feeling of Mai in his arms, snuggled closely to him.

It had been heaven and hell and everything in between. Mai was beautiful and talented and so pleasing he thought his new home was cloud nine. It had gone on long into the night, well in the morning, her only just dropping off to sleep.

It looked as if his little plan to return Cynthia may have failed, he thought, shame stabbing him suddenly. IT had collapsed in on itself, because he had done the only thing he could do to jeopardise his plan; he had fallen for Mai.

XXX

Duh Duh DUHHHHHH!!!!

Hope you like the twist y'all! Yeah I know the love kinda sprang out of nowhere....but I need it to, to alienate Seto and to make a further twist I plan work....!

I'll say no more here! Pass on the word, get me some more reviews, and maybe I'll update quicker! Thank you all for your lovely comments, its good to know I'm appreciated out there.

Flowering Wolfsbane


	10. Regret

Discalimer: I don't own YGO.

…I have a feeling I may get some flames after this chapter. Burn baby Burn!

Chapter Ten: Regrets

Pegasus held the Millennium Puzzle, feeling it glow and hum softly in his hand to his eye. Unknown to Mai, he had taken it, and was standing, looking at her, unsure as to whether he could go on with what he planned.

He intended to banish the spirit of the Puzzle to the Shadow Realm graveyard, and using the magic he had learned from Egypt replace Cynthia within it's golden form, banish Mai's soul to a card, and have Cynthia live in the beauty's body instead.

But now he had gotten involved, now he had fallen in love, having made love to that enigmatic woman…It was all so confusing. He'd lost his purpose, he'd broken his promise to the one he'd professed to love eternally…

"Are you going to do it then?"

Seto had appeared before him, his ice blue gaze never leaving the face of the father, searching his soul, almost. Pegasus looked into those eyes, afraid of this boy.

"Do what?"

Seto reached out his hand to stroke the puzzle.

"Noa didn't believe me when I told him what I suspected, but I think Gouzaburo beat the belief in magic out of him." He spoke softly, knowingly. Pegasus gulped softly, awed by the intelligence of this boy. He figured this out all on his own…?

"Magic?"

"Yes, that …thing in your eye socket, that puzzle….I believe its possible they contain some magic and that it has something to do with Her." He nodded his head in the direction of the shadowed portrait of Cynthia above the fireplace. No one ever referred to the deceased lady of the house by her name, it was just 'Her'. Her name was not remembered, only the love Pegasus had for her. A mere ghost of a memory; soon to fade from memory.

"Even if that is so, what consequence is it to you?" Pegasus asked. He would not allow this small boy to intimate him, not now, nor ever. "I know your little secret too, remember. Gouzaburo, a far from natural death, far from suicide…you killed him, Seto."

Seto nodded slowly, as if it meant very little to him, twisting his hands in his lap. Delving into his mind Pegasus found the little one to be feeling uncomfortable and unnerved a little. Smiling inwardly, he flicked his hair over his shoulder.

"That is true. But you intended to kill Ms. Valentine, in all but body."

That caught Pegasus off guard. He'd misread the apprehension in the boy's mind! How complex for a pre-teen! They held each others gaze for a while, father and son, boy and man, until Seto broke away, shielding his eyes with half closed lids.

"I have more sense than to tell anyone, father. We'd be taken away, and adopted separately, and I can't allow that to happen, no more than I can allow this enmity between us to continue." There was a pause, and Seto sighed. "I never show it, father, but I am glad you took us in, and to see Mokuba so happy…I don't want you to fear me. I am a child, shown very little love, but now I have a chance. I have you, my brothers, and Ms. Valentine if she so chooses. And you…you have more than a promise to a dead woman. Please, don't waste it. Don't be turned into another Gouzaburo Kaiba."

Seto looked sadly at the floor, Pegasus, surprised by his reaction. Such a complex enigma, Seto Crawford, the intelligence and maturity of an adult, with the emotion security of the childlike body he appeared to be.

Kneeling down he pulled Seto closer, hugging him properly for the first time ever, overwhelmed by the emotions he felt. Acceptance. Love. Appreciation.

"Now go on, Seto, off back to bed. I'd hate for Mai to wake up to us hugging, she may be frightened off." Seto smiled a thin smile, and went away. The Puzzle had been placed down unknowingly as they had hugged. Pegasus, picked it up, whispering to the spirit to wait on for another person to release him, and returned it to the box. Turning back to Mai, he decided that today, they would all make bonds.

XXX

"Come on, Mai! I wanna go on the merry-go-round!" Mokuba giggled, taking the blonde's hand and dragging her towards the colourful carousel.

Pegasus, Seto and Noa followed behind. Noa was cautious around this woman, as he was around all females, distrusting them since hearing nothing from his own mother since Gouzaburo's death. Seto had warmed up to Mai slightly, but she seemed to be creeped out by him slightly.

Mai giggled, still holding onto Pegasus, the three of them went along in a chain, giggles abound as Mokuba tried to decide which one he wanted to ride on. Eventually deciding to go on a brilliant blue stallion, he was levered up by Seto and Noa. Mai sat carefully on a pink pony, and Seto jumped neatly onto a green mare. Pegasus declined, but Noa was left without a horse.

"You can come on here with me, darling, if you don't mind being stuck on a pink horse!" Noa looked a bit put out, but clambered on nevertheless.

Pegasus watched them all happily; even Noa was enjoying the circular ride around the sugar cane like carousel. It felt so good, being a family. They'd all gone shopping, Mai determined to buy a pair of shoes for every day of the week, Noa getting a laptop to match Seto's, and Mokuba being bought every stuffed toy in the shop, being unable to choose one.

It was so perfect. Too perfect. He wondered what could possibly go wrong, and then chastised himself for his pessimistic attitude.

The four got off the ride happy, all chattering, even Noa, who seemed engaged with Mai about some topic they both shared interest in. Seto hung back with Pegasus, the others walking ahead.

"So, Seto, I suppose you're right. We could really be a family."

"And it's all down to you." They exchanged smiles, and held hands, trying to catch up with the others.

And then it came. The thing that broke the all-perfect atmosphere. A squeal of brakes, Mai's scream, and a loud thud as a one of the children's body hit the tarmac road, blood smattering the floor.


	11. Flame of Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. Never will.

I'm soooo sorry for that cliff hanger. Glad you all like Mai/Pegasus, was worried you'd all spam me for a while. Spread the word! Let all know that Mokie and Noa are NOT dead….yet….

Chapter Eleven: Flame of Hope

Seto sat outside the hospital room, his head bowed, curled up close to Pegasus as he mulled over what had happened. Mai was standing up, pacing backwards and forwards as the silence between the three grew deeper.

Noa and Mokuba had crossed the road ahead of Mai; Noa had not looked to check it was clear, and Mokuba attempted to push him out the way. Both boys were in intensive care, still deeply under anaesthetic.

He felt so alone; he'd nearly lost both his brothers. If only he had been with them, perhaps then he would have been able to protect them. Noa acted mature and adult, but he had been denied childhood; when he was with Mokuba he would act the child that had never been allowed under Gouzaburo.

"Seto, whatever happens, you have to remember it was not your fault. You could not have done anything to save them." Mai looked at hi, her eyes blurry still from all the crying. "I'm sure they'll be fine. They're survivors…"

At that point, there was a flurry of people entering the ward. Seto looked up to see a number of children his age, and an older male approaching quickly.

"I came as soon as I could, Pegasus. I'm so sorry about Mokuba and Noa; this is a terrible set of circumstances." Solomon Motou. Surrounded by his grandson Yugi and his little posse of friends all looked tired and rushed. Pegasus nodded. "Is Seto ready to come with us?"

"Seto, Mai and I are going to remain here, but you have to go with Mr. Motou and Yugi. You've met them before, and you have to go and get some rest." The group of children were looking at him curiously.

"But I want to stay here with Mokuba and Noa! What if something happens to them?" Seto protested, standing up quickly. Pegasus shook his head.

"You're handling this very well, Seto, but you're exhausted, you need some rest. I'll call you in the morning, and immediately if there is any change. But you must not worry; the doctors are doing all they can for your brothers."

Seto nodded dumbly. There was no point in him being here. But he so wanted to be near them both; the images of their bodies on the road, unmoving, bloody, was still so fresh in his mind, he need to know they still had life in their bodies.

"Promise me they'll be alright." He said quietly, needing reassurance. Yes, he was a child with advanced intelligence, but he was still a child, needing love, attention…..and his faith in miracles upheld.

"I promise, Seto, faithfully."

XXX

Seto sat on the floor of the Motou lounge, in a pair of borrowed pyjamas and half concealed within a sleeping bag. Yugi, the grandson of his father's friend, was having a sleepover with his friends, and so he was haphazardly invited. Not knowing anyone, he awkwardly kept quiet.

"You're Seto, right? I heard you came top of Domino City ranks for the exam we all did!" The blond boy, named Joey, asked. "I'm kinda dumb, so you smart people are like really cool for me."

"Yeah, I'm Tea. I love dancing, I could dance all day. But I love my friends, Especially Yugi." The brunette female blinked at him, eyelashes fluttering.

"I'm Tristan; I'm the bodyguard of these people. They'd be flattened if it weren't for me."

"That's so not true, pencil head!" Joey threw a pillow at Tristan, which started a huge pillow fight Seto just watched. It ended with Mr. Motou telling the all off for the mess, and then slammed the door. They all sat down, waited for him to walk back up the stairs, and then burst out into fits of laughing.

"Hey Seto, why are you so quiet?" Yugi asked. "Your brothers are going to be okay. I'm sure they are." Yugi touched his hand and clenched it. "If you ever need someone to help you out, come and see us, alright? Our relatives are god friends; I'd like us to be the same."

Seto felt a lump in his throat. He did not really have friends, preferring the company of his brothers, and here was this near stranger offering him support. It was really nice; few people ever treated him with such affection. When in the orphanage, he was just an unfortunate not worth thinking about, and now, the adopted son of a multimillionaire, people thought he was spoilt. It was odd how fickle people's opinion was.

"Thanks Yugi. No one has ever been like this with me." He smiled at the group, who beamed at him.

"So, do you play the Duel Monster game your father invented? I'd have thought you'd be awesome at it…" Joey said. "Have you got your cards on you? Yugi here is something of a protégé of the game…"

"Nah, Joey, I'm not that good, purely luck…" the midget boy blushed. "Besides, I'm sure Seto wouldn't waste his time on them…" Yugi spoke sadly. He knew Seto must be upset, possibly he played the game with his brothers…it would only remind him further of the two of them in hospital.

"No, it's alright, I'd be honoured to duel you. If you're as good as Joey says you are…." He reached into his pocket; his ever present cards withdraw, as Yugi did likewise. "It's time to duel!"

XXX

The doctor came out of the room where the two brothers were still under anaesthetic, holding a clipboard and wearing a grave expression.

"Are they going to be alright?" Pegasus and Mai made their way towards the doctor anxiously. He shook his head.

"At this point in time, we can only speculate. Neither has got any signs of severe brain damage, although Noa has smashed a large part of is skull, it has been repaired and will be unnoticeable. However, we are more concerned over Mokuba. We're afraid that he may never walk again."

Pegasus stood there, stunned. Never walk again? Bouncy Mokuba, Mokuba who lived to run around and play all day?

"May never? What's that supposed to mean?" Mai asked loudly, a little angry at this doctor's inability to be more precise.

"He's damaged tissues in his back, but we cannot be sure of the extent. It may require him to use an aid to help him walk, or he may have to be put in a wheelchair. I'm very sorry, Mr Crawford, Mrs Crawford."

XXX

And another cliff hanger. Sorry folks gotta break the habit.

The Psychotic One: Yeah, Seto scares me too. I think, even without Gouzaburo, Seto would have been a risk taken, unafraid. I also think he has a strong sense of justice, which is why he killed GZ for the way he treated Noa. In the Original Timeline he also had a sense of justice, but it was warped somewhat. Wow, I'm flattered you thought it was a good plot twist. Hehe, I thought it'd be interesting to have Pegasus conflict with himself.

Sweet Candie: Death Threats to update?! I'm glad all my lovely reviewers aren't that obsessed. I'm glad you like the style: I think its sloppy compared to some of my other works, but often a looser, more easy to read story is better, and I think it suits this plot. I wanted original plot, so I'm glad you think its different. That's the highest compliment I could have. Thank you so much.

Sakura-chou: Seto's not mad, just very self righteous in my opinion. He challenged GZ to a chess match in the original, remember? He must have had balls to do that. GZ scares me for crying out loud. I like the idea of Seto being a child, and yet an adult, and Pegasus is the same. In that way they are a perfect pairing on fic. Seto was denied childhood, as was Peggy, who was too much in love to do kids stuff. So they both have a lot of catching up to do. Yep, you're right….

Taskemus: You're scary, it was Mokuba who was gonna be worse off from the start! Mind reading reader….scary….

Myotismon13: Another great writer/reader. I'm flattered you like my work, I personally think I'm getting worse. You're like the Uber-Peggy fan, hehe glad there's another out there like me lol. Thanks, I love to hear people enjoy what I do. Please update your fic, please begs

Magicman/smokegirl: lol, say all the words you want. I'm frustrating I know. And I'm sorry.

To all my other one-shot reviewers, thank you so much! I really like to receive reviews (don't we all) and its really encouraging that you like my work…which is why I update fast for you all!

Bai bai for now!

FloweringWolfsbane


	12. Tthe Future's Bright

Disclaimer: YGO doesn't belong to me.

Wow….this is the last chapter! Well, that I plan for a while… Sorry folks, you've been a wonderful audience. I MAY do a sequel if you all review… and if I have a good idea.

Sincerely, to all my lovely reviewers, thank you so much for your support. I would have given this up a long time ago if I hadn't have had your support. You are what makes this whole frustrating fanfiction game worth it.

Chapter Twelve: The Future's Bright

Mai looked at the floor, cheeks uncharacteristically red. Being called Mrs. Crawford had actually sounded quite nice…even though they had been together for less than a year.

She looked down at Pegasus, head in his hands as he sat down, seemingly as small as ether of his three sprogs. She put a sympathetic arm around him, pulling his close. He could be so strong, but at other times, almost as childlike as those he had adopted.

"Its alright, Pegasus…You're a great father, no matter what's happened to Mokuba his life will still be the same. You can't give up on him, he wouldn't want that." She stroked his hair gently, his hair almost as soft as hers. "They're both still alive, be thankful of that if nothing else."

She felt wet tears fall on her bare shoulder, feeling awkward, she pulled a handkerchief out for him. He blew his nose, and leaned back. Face still damp with tears, he looked so sickly pale in the hospital neon lighting, almost spectral…

"You're right, of course, Mai, its just-to find out that he may never play out with his brothers and friends again is heartbreaking."

"Of course he'll be able to be free! Even if he is in a chair they can do remarkable things nowadays. You have the money to help him even more than you already had. It'll be alright, you'll see."

Her face twitched with a smile as he leaned to kiss her, a sleepy smile on his face.

"Eventually it shall be so. Does this mean you may be sticking around a little longer?" He asked. He may have been exhausted and worried as hell, but certain things with Mai had to be cleared before anything else was sorted out for the future. That was, if she was still in the picture.

Her heart sped up. She loved her freedom, she loved to have the ability to flit from man to man…but it was getting tiresome. The endless squabbles and accusations of adultury were driving her to her wit's end… Maybe a future here with Pegasus and the kids was as safe an option as any.

"Sure. Maybe just a little longer then. But don't think you've got me tied down yet, Sir." She said coquettishly. He smiled, and they embraced, surrounded by a happy little cloud of pink love.

XXX

Seto stayed up long into the night, duelling for fun and enjoying every minute of it. Noa had told him normal kids from outside their school were horrible bullies without much in the way of brains, but…

Something was different about these kids. He was different, more relaxed. He was so relaxed and willingly pranking about, teasing Joey and Tristan whilst defending the smaller Yugi. He could almost forget about his two brothers. Almost.

Mr. Mutou came in the next morning, informing him that Seto would be staying a few more days until Mokuba and Noa were out of hospital, and that he could go and see them later on. Seto had almost cried with happiness at this news.

"See. We told you that your brothers would be alright." Tea said as Seto opened the locket, the image of Noa and Mokuba smiling at him from within it. "Wow, you all look so alike."

"Noa's my adopted brother. But we're like yin and yang, twins but totally different. Mokuba though, he's just…grey. He's the best of us both, and twice as lovable."

"Grandpa said we can all come and meet them!" Joey jumped on the sofa, still dressed in his PJ's and flumped on the floor. Seto smiled. Joey really was a dumb but lovable mutt.

XXX

They were all huddled into the room were Mokuba and Noa were. Seto ran forward, and hugged closely onto Noa, who couldn't move because of his head injury. Seto started to cry at that point, Pegasus' hand finding its way into his hair to comfort him.

Mokuba turned his head, and smiled. Seto reached forward and carefully rubbed his baby brother's hand. Pegasus had told him all about the high chance of a disability, and he was so afraid of hurting his brother.

"So, Mokie, how are you feeling? You look so small."

"Nah, I'm okay Seto. I promise. The doctor's are all really nice, and Dad's promised me the fastest wheelchair when I get out."

Seto laughed to himself through his tears, and leaned over to lean on Mokuba, needing to be close to his brother. He felt the heart beat through the thin hospital robe, glad of it.

Meanwhile Joey and Tristan were quizzing Noa, trying to ascertain if he was as 'cool' as Seto. Noa was a little taken aback, but joined in, finding the whole thing amusing.

Pegasus and Mai leaned back against the wall.

"See, I told you that Seto's just an ordinary kid." Mai said. Pegasus smiled inwardly.

"I never doubted that my dear, he just never had the opportunity to be with what you call normal children before." He said sagely. "My son is anything but ordinary; he's extraordinary.

And as he looked back at his behaviour, Pegasus found what he said to be true. Seto was indeed extraordinary; in many cases the boy had shown more awareness than he himself. Perhaps in another time, in another place, Seto would have turned into the heartless child the orphanage had made him out to be, but no; a blessing disguised as blight had bought him close to those his age.

Curling his arm around Mai he pulled her closer, finally content that his family was complete. Seto, Mokuba, Noa and Mai; all belonged to each other, and each had discovered their true selves.

XXX

Fin

XXX

Thank you all again; keep checking back to my name, read my stuff; you never know I may have some more inspiration one day!

FW


End file.
